


Seeing is believing

by Galadrielle1983



Series: Losing and Gaining [5]
Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Porn, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielle1983/pseuds/Galadrielle1983
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the transfer Jake is a bit weak and has Tsu’tey taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing is believing

Title: Seeing is believing  
Author: Galadrielle  
Fandom: Avatar  
Series: fifth in my “Losing and Gaining”-series  
Pairing: Tsu’tey/Jake Sully  
Summary: After the transfer Jake is a bit weak and has Tsu’tey taking care of him.  
Warnings: PWP, slash, explicit sex, usage of tails  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
AN: SPOILERS! If you haven’t seen Avatar you probably shouldn’t read this. It also will make no sense to you, I advise you to go see it beforehand!

 

A week after the transfer Jake Sully was still weak. Somehow, ‘dying’ had taken more of his energy than the whole months jumping back and forth. 

Still… he was happy. More so than ever.

Smiling, Jake cuddled back against the chest behind him, feeling the arms tighten in response. Turning his head Jake greeted his mate, his lover, “Morning.”

“Morning,” Tsu’tey smiled gently as Jake before leaning down and kissing him. Because of his weakness, they had taken it slow, just kissing and cuddling. For the Na’vi that was not normal since most everyone knew each other from birth and grew up together, but over that week the two Na’vi had gotten to know each other better. 

Jake discovered how much Tsu’tey loved riding, whizzing through the forest, hunting.

Tsu’tey, meanwhile, saw how much fun had with swimming and running. 

But above all they shared their love for the freedom of the sky - breaking free of the boundaries of the ground and soaring up into the sky, through the clouds.

The kiss grew more passionate as Tsu’tey turned Jake onto his back and lay down between the ex-humans legs. Feeling the evidence of the ignited arousal Tsu’tey pulled back, “Are you sure, Jake?” he panted as his own arousal rubbed against Jake.

Moaning Jake nodded, “Yes, damn it!” Leaping up he wound his arms around the startled Na’vi, pulling him into another kiss. While their tongues fought for dominance Tsu’tey wasn’t inactive, or at least a part of him wasn’t. 

The kiss grew wetter and soon their tongues were playing with each other, trying to get the other to succumb. Squealing in surprise when something wrapped around his upper thigh and stroke over his hip, Jake broke the kiss and looked down. “What the…” 

Laughing breathless Tsu’tey smirked, “You did not think they were just a decoration, did you?” Squeezing his tail tighter around the leg before releasing it he let it wander up to Jake’s right arm. “It has many uses, Jake.” Quickly grabbing Jake’s wrists and forcing them up Tsu’tey demonstrated his tail’s use – releasing the arms it wrapped gently around Jake’s arousal, causing him to scream in surprise.

Jake moaned in abandon, not having expected this playfulness from the stoic warrior. When the tail squeezed his cock rhythmically Jake started struggling against Tsu’tey’s hold, wanting to touch the other and get to know his body. “Please, Tsu’tey! Let me go!”

Panting with need the warrior looked at his squirming mate, loving the need and passion on his face. Shaking his head Tsu’tey rubbed against Jake, his own cock coming into contact with Jake’s and his own tail, “Not yet, love. First I want to see you fall apart for me!” Leaning down he began sucking at the tip of Jake’s ear, before his tail began moving faster. 

A thought came to Tsu’tey’s mind, “How do males in your world make love to each other, Jake?”

Twisting against the strong hold on his arms Jake tried to thrust his hips up harder against his lover. Panting in need he replied, “We…we…” the next sharp move from Tsu’tey made Jake surge up harder. “God! Tsu’tey, please!”

Tsu’tey saw that Jake was quickly falling and knew he had to slow him down. Releasing Jake’s arms he heaved himself off his mate and turned them so he was lying behind Jake again, using his tail to stop Jake from coming he wrapped it around the base of his cock and his balls. “Tell me, Jake and I will make sure you get what you want.” Leaning forward he proceeded to suck on Jake’s neck, biting softly and kissing.

“Tsu! You’re mean,” panting in need Jake’s hand made its way down his own body before it was grabbed again, “No!” Twisting against the hold Jake stopped when he heard a needy groan at his back, Feeling the swollen hard cock rubbing against his ass and feeling Tsu’s tail flex around his cock he knew exactly what he wanted. Stopping his struggling Jake lay limp against the hot body behind him. Breathing deeply he finally collected himself enough to answer, “One man enters the other after stretching here,” guiding Tsu’tey’s hand down to his own opening Jake moaned when a finger teased him.

Stroking over and around the tight entrance Tsu’tey growled lustfully, “Just as we do this. I want to be inside you, Jake.” With that he slowly pushed his finger inside.

“Wait!” the warning stuck in his throat when his ass opened itself to the finger. “How?” he panted.

Confused Tsu’tey stilled his finger and looked at him over his shoulder, “What do you mean?”

“Humans need to be stretched and lubricated for this. Even then I was told that it’s a bit painful.” 

Laughing Tsu’tey pushed his finger deeper and promptly hit a spot that made Jake see stars and squeeze tightly around the finger, “It sounds as if humans were not meant to take one inside them! Eywa granted this ability, we produce lubrication on our own when aroused. And this,” twisting his finger he hit the nub again, “is what makes females and males enjoy it even more. The unity with your mate is achieved within our minds, but it is even better if our bodies are united as well.”

When Tsu’tey began moving his finger faster and harder Jake couldn’t hold on anymore. He began twitching, feeling as if he had come, but without his cock shooting his load. ‘That’s amazing!’ he thought when another shock burst through him. 

Seeing the edge coming closer for Jake Tsu’tey pushed in another finger and began moving his tail again. 

Jake screamed. Feeling those feelings course through him made him see stars. The fingers inside him, the tail on his cock moving faster and rubbing just the right spots, the fingers deftly working on his chest and the hot mouth biting and sucking on his neck were too much for Jake. He came screaming in relief and shot his semen all over Tsu’tey’s tail and his own abdomen and chest.

Milking him, Tsu’tey felt his own cock ready to burst. Releasing Jake he lay down between the still twitching legs and raised Jake’s hips. Taking hold of his own arousal he directed himself inside his mate, groaning in tormented pleasure when he felt Jake’s tight and hot tunnel squeezing around him. Lying still and letting Jake get used to his girth was the hardest thing Tsu’tey had ever done, but his patience was rewarded when Jake finally came down from his climax and moaned at the fullness inside his ass.

The cock stretching him felt like nothing Jake had expected. He felt it fill him, felt the veins on the hard rod, felt it pulse with the throb of Tsu’tey’s heart. Seeing the near pained expression on his mate’s face Jake knew what he had to do. Pulling Tsu’tey down he kissed him gently before slowly raising his own hips, causing Tsu’tey to slide deeper inside.

The warrior groaned in relief when Jake moved – taking it as a sign – and pulled slowly out. Jake voiced a cry of loss when he felt the cock leaving him before he screamed in ecstasy when it was pushed back in, further than before.

Slow and gentle Tsu’tey kept it, not wanting to hurt his mate. Licking and kissing at the beautiful mouth beneath him he kept the pace steady.

‘Not enough!’ Jake thought when the thrust didn’t pick up. Wrapping his legs around Tsu’tey he tried to push back against the cock massaging the wonderful nub inside him and rub himself against the hard stomach. When this failed to make Tsu’tey lose it and really fuck him Jake had an idea. 

It was difficult for Tsu’tey to stay gentle; especially with the way Jake’s body welcomed him and wrapped himself around him, trying to pull him in harder and faster. ‘Keep it gentle, he is not used to it.’ A cry of startled pleasure escaped the warrior as he felt something push against his own entrance and inside him. Stopping his movement Tsu’tey tried to turn around to see what it was when it began to thrust inside him hard and fast, targeting his pleasure spot. Crying out at the pleasure tearing through him Tsu’tey looked at Jake. The smirk on Jake’s face let him know what it was.

Jake pushed his tail inside harder and faster. Seeing the need on his mate’s face made his cock twitch, feeling the cock inside his ass twitch and swell with every hit to the others nub made Jake feel as if he could come from this alone. But when Tsu’tey finally began moving his hips again – spurred on by the tail fucking him – Jake was glad to have something to hold on to. Pleasure tore through him as he felt the cock inside him scrap against his walls, his cock rubbing between their stomachs and his tail encased by the hot tightness of Tsu’tey’s ass. “God, you’re so hot, Tsu!” Jake moaned, imagining his own cock inside the fabulous ass, making the other ride him while flying, or riding the other while on the back of one of their ‘not-horses’.

Tsu’tey felt himself flying. His thrust became deeper, harder, faster. Losing his rhythm his hips started pistoning inside his mate. 

Jake felt the end nearing and without conscious thought he grabbed Tsu’tey’s hair and united their tsahaylu. 

Stars flash behind Tsu’tey’s eyes when he felt his mind merge with Jake’s. Their memories mixed and each could see the others life, the experiences both good and bad. But at the end stood their future, with each other, as Eywa had planned it.

Jake saw himself lying on the ground, Tsu above him. Saw his mate’s pleasure rising, felt as if he was the one fucking Tsu like this. Soon it became too much and with a howl of ecstasy Jake came, shooting his semen between them.

The clenching and the hard twist of Jake’s tail did it for Tsu’tey as well. He came shooting deep inside Jake. His cock pulsed until he had no longer anything to give and slowly pulled out of the groaning Jake, lying down between the still spread legs.

Exhausted but just as exhilarated Jake cradled Tsu’tey against him, feeling empty but well satisfied. His tail was still trapped inside the lethargic Na’vi and with a devious smirk Jake began thrusting it inside again.

A cry escaped Tsu’tey when his arousal rose again, due to the tail fucking him. The world whirled around him and he found himself lying on his back with a smirking Jake Sully above him.

“You had your fun, Tsu’tey. Now it’s my turn!” Swooping down Jake began nuzzling the slowly hardening cock, preparing himself for something he had never thought about when he was still human. Licking and sucking at the cock turned out to be fun for Jake as Tsu’tey looked at him in disbelief before panting in need.

“What are you doing, Jake?”

Seeing the confused eyes Jake explained, “Giving you a blow job,” Pushing his tail inside again he continued, “Do the Na’vi do this?” He wrapped his lips around the cockhead and pushed down on the cock, getting used to the feel of the pulsing hard rod on his tongue. Deciding he liked the taste Jake moved up and down hard and fast.

“I do not know,” Tsu’tey panted in need, “I had not experienced it until now!” His voice rose as he felt himself start to come.

Stopping Tsu’tey from coming, Jake wrapped a hand around his lover’s cock and squeezed hard. The resulting moan caused Jake’s slowly recovering cock to harden fully. Deciding to take his mate now, Jake rolled Tsu’tey over onto his stomach and tugged him on his knees. 

Looking at his tail inside his mate caused Jake to groan. Quickly pulling out he positioned himself and thrust inside, hard.

Tsu’tey moaned in pained pleasure when he felt Jake’s cock enter him. He was forced onto his elbows when Jake began to seriously fuck him, thrusting inside hard and fast while stroking his cock with his tail. The hold on his hips tightened when he felt Jake shoot deep inside him, filling him with his semen until Tsu’tey felt it running down his legs. That was enough to make him lose it as well.

Never before had Jake felt free enough to use all his strength while having sex. Hammering into his lover was freedom and release all wrapped in one. When he came down from his high just to feel Tsu’tey squeeze tightly around him Jake decided that this would happen again. He loved the feeling of Tsu’tey inside him, but he would take his warrior too.

When Tsu’tey started toppling over Jake grabbed him and lay him down gently, pulling out in the process. Turning him over he looked into glazed eyes but focused onto the panting mouth, slick with semen. Groaning in disbelief Jake felt his cock twitch at the thought of Tsu’tey shooting all over himself. Leaning down he licked away the cum before sharing the taste with his exhausted lover.

Slowly recovering they snuggled against each other, deciding to stay outside this night, and not return to the others. 

Their tails and legs entwined, Jake and Tsu’tey let sleep claim them, sure that Eywa would look after them.

End


End file.
